


I wanna see you get naked now

by Bibsibi



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibsibi/pseuds/Bibsibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble from the prompt "I wanna see you get naked now!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna see you get naked now

Thomas didn't really know why they ended up at the beach, a sunday night of September, talking about how he always wanted to skinny dip while drinking disguting cheap lime cooler, but here they were.

"I'm not sure anymore..."

"A deal is a deal, Tommy."

"I accepted it because I don't think before doing anything and you know it."

"C'mon, don't be such a pussy."

"Maybe we should do this another time, it's a bit windy..." 

"I wanna see you get naked, now!"

"Ugh fine!"

He took his clothes off with frustration and walked determinately toward the sea. The day the blond discovered he could make Thomas do anything was the worst thing (but the best at the same time) that ever happened to him.

"Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave!" shouted Newt, laughing incontrollably.

"Enjoying the view?"

"You sure got a nice ass."

That last comment made Thomas blush even more than being naked in front of the older boy. Since he told the guy he had a crush on him, Newt wouldn't stop taking advantage of the situation. He would always get flirty with him to get a good laugh, but Thomas couldn't find himself to be mad at his friend because that's just the way he was and that's exactly that kind of attitude that made Thomas like the guy in the first place. The consequences were never serious anyway so whatever.

"So how long do I have to stay in here?" 

"Can't wait for the kiss, can't you?" 

"Do I really need to answer that?" mumbled the brunet for himself. "I'm freezing my balls off.'' he actually answered to Newt. ''My dick must have reduce from at least two inch now."

"So what? It's all the way in then?" mocked Newt. 

"Fuck off!" laughed Thomas while trying to splash water at his friend, even though he was way to far from the beach. Newt only laughed and shook his head. That's when Thomas had the stupidest idea of his life. "I got another deal for you. If you join me, I'll send a dick pic to Minho." 

"How do I know you didn't do it before?" 

"Well Minho did once when he was drunk... or bored, I'm not sure. But I never did."

Newt considered the proposition for a while before he shrugged. "Why not?" 

He drank the rest of his cooler in one shot and stood up to get undress. Thomas couldn't believe he was actually doing it. He hoped he could handle seeing his crush naked, swimming not so far from him (or at least he hoped his cock could). Before he could go any further in his not so appropriate thought, he got splashed in the face and Newt was laughing his butt off.

"You're a dick, Newt." 

"You wish." teased the blond.

"You're even more a dick when you make comments like that."

"I'm just messing with you, Tommy. But since, you're right, it's not very compassionate from me to do so, I will kiss you now. Is that alright?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure."

Thomas was really happy to receive a kiss from the guy he liked for now 3 months, but he was also nervous because what if after that he couldn't live without Newt's lips? Or worst, what if it wasn't good? Newt approached him and lended his hands on the sides of Thomas's face. It was cold from the water, but the touch burned the brunet's cheek. They leaned in and closed their eyes and... And yeah, it was awesome, and Thomas could certainly not live without kissing the blond ever again. It was soft and sweet and really nice and Thomas heart was pounding like crazy when he felt Newt tongue gently licking his lower lips. He let him in and was able to taste the lime cooler, which tasted so much better in Newt's mouth. Thomas felt so great and relax that he didn't open his eyes right away after following Newt's lips when he moved back. He felt like if he kept his eyes close a little bit longer, it wouldn't be over. After a couple of seconds, he opened them because, well, it would have been awkward not to. Newt was looking at him with a fond smile.

"I'm done playing with you, Tommy."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The flirting for fun and all, you know."

"Uhm... okay."

Did that mean Newt would never do things like that again? Yeah, it was a bit cruel to make Thomas hope that someday it wouldn't be jokes anymore, but he liked it when Newt would tease him and flirt with him.

"So," continued the blond, "when are you taking me on a date?"

"What?"

"A date. You know. You and me, spending a good time at some nice place and maybe kissing in front of my porch if you were a perfect gentleman."

"You just said you were done."

"Yeah, done with playing. Now it's serious."

Thomas's disbelief amused Newt who was now chuckling. Thomas was just so surprised, he had abandoned his hopes for Newt to like him back weeks ago, but now his dream boy wanted to go on a date with him. A huge grin made his way to Thomas's face and he chuckled to.

"Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 5."

"I'll be waiting."

The stars were bright and Thomas's heart was light from joy and Newt's lips on his.


End file.
